Wade's Story
by KaseyL
Summary: This is the story of Scarlett's oldest child Wade Hampton. This section is mostly when Rhett finds a horse and carriage.
1. Chapter 1

Mother wasn't paying attention to me. She never does, really. Always off taking care of the fields and telling everyone what to do. I don't really remember anything before we came back to Tara. I do remember Uncle Rhett though. He would walk into the room and stare at mother with a look that I could never understand. She is very pretty though. He would then come to me and I remember we would play on the floor and he would read to me, until Mother came down the stairs.

She always got his attention when she came into the room. I used to be jealous and tried to get Uncle Rhett's attention. He wouldn't give it until she put her attention to something else. I remember he would rock me to sleep as if he were my father. I love my Uncle Rhett and I always wished Mother would keep him. He made me feel safe and gave me a lot of great presents. I did get a lot presents then. I was a loved child. Mother was the only one who seemed irritated with me. I never understood, but she tried her best to show she loved me. Didn't she?

I remember the scariest night of my life. Mother forced me to play outside as I heard Auntie's screams. I was scared that something was wrong with her. That she was dying. Aunt Pittypat left and I was alone with Mother and Auntie. I tried to not think about it but every time she screamed I would cry. I remember the blasts and booms and I ran into the house. Mother was still with Auntie and no one was there to be with me. Prissy was running around, I was all by myself standing in the kitchen. I didn't dare go to see mother. I just sat down and stared. I couldn't even cry. Everything was in a blurr. Mother was terrified that she hit me, but I didn't even pay attention. She was crying about leaving and then I remember Uncle Rhett walking into the door. I felt a little better seeing Uncle Rhett and started to hiccup. I almost got up to go and clutch to his leg, but Mother came to him instead. She started beating on his chest and crying and crying.

I remember watching them walk up the stairs with Auntie and Prissy and then Uncle Rhett helped everyone in the carriage. He looked at me straight in the eye and said "Be a brave for your mother Wade. Watch out for Aunt Melly and her baby. Stay quiet, ok?." I nodded and hiccupped, then he helped me into the carriage. The sound around us was like thunder. I was terrified but I stayed still and didn't cry for Mother and Rhett. I held on to Aunt Melly's hand and stared around. There was so much red in the air that I thought I was on fire, or could be on fire. I didn't pay attention to Uncle Rhett and mother. I was terrified and wished to scream, but Uncle Rhett told me to stay quiet and I tried, but the hiccups would not stop.

The fire exploded around us and Uncle Rhett moved as fast as he could but slowed down when soldiers started walking past. I looked down at Aunt Melly not able to watch the men who were hungry, scared and tired. Her eyes were closed. I looked at Prissy and she whispered "Miss Melanie iz jest sluping." She sounded terrified and was quiet when I looked at her with wide eyes. The baby fell asleep as well in Prissy's arms. I looked around and saw that we had stopped on a hill. The fires were behind us and Uncle Rhett was helping Mother down. What were they doing?

They spoke, but I wasn't' able to hear anything they said. I just saw them hug each other. Mother would keep Uncle Rhett, I know it. And then their faces touched. Uncle Rhett had feelings for Mother and she as well, but she was always angry at him. I couldn't help but feel bit of happiness in my fear. Then Mother turned around with Uncle Rhett's help and he smiled at her angry, walking off. I couldn't handle all of this anymore. I was so terrified, sad, confused that I laid down beside Auntie and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Before I go any further with my documentation, my journal. I have to tell you that these are all memories. My mother had her story written out in one 1000+ pages. Her life was written for ten years, basically it went by my birthday. I felt that the readers of my mother's story should know how her little Wade felt. Even though Margaret Mitchell did a pretty good job at understanding me. She probably had a little boy herself. So without further ado I will go by my memories. Some of them will be choppy. Some will be very detailed, but these are exactly how I remember them.

As we rode farther away from where Rhett had left mother, my fear began to lessen only because I was focused on my hunger. Mother kept on saying we were going to Tara. I remember her talking about it from time to time. I'd guess it was her favorite place. She kept on saying:

"You remember Wade. You were so little the last time you will there. Don't worry, mother will take care of us. Mother will be there to help." My response wasn't exactly what she wanted because she seemed to look distraught when I responded with "I'm hungry." But I couldn't help myself. My hunger was gnawing at my stomach. I remember the pain of it. The thought of food all the time. Aunt Melly was asleep, but when she woke up she would ask for some water.

I don't know why I remember this one scene. I think it was because it was the first time I saw Mother ever taken control of a situation. Of doing something for herself. It wasn't that big of a deal, but it was something different for my eyes. My mother was tying a cow to the wagon. The cow scared me a bit. It was so big and mooing. As I got older I remember that time period and always wondered if mother would have made me tie the cow to the wagon if I was older. The only thought was that of course she would. That's exactly what a mother is supposed to do.

We got to the end of the road. It was so dark that when Mother asked me to get out. I grabbed her. I wanted to cling to her skirts as we walked up the road. I couldn't help it. She became my true source of comfort. Now that Uncle Rhett was gone. I remember looking up at the house and wished Uncle Rhett was on the porch so I could lay in his arms. It would have been fine if Mother had held me, but I didn't think she would. She only did that when it was truly necessary. There were enough people to get me to sleep, not just her. She knew that Prissy could do it as well as anyone.


End file.
